dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mage/Guides
I have put together 3 separate guides that its fairly the same thing. But still requires work out and merge. The idea is so simple its just grab a level 1 item (I prefer one that does not have the stat that im going to mage) then start maging the amount of runes require to level from 0 to 100 its around and if you are there waiting it for refill of runes when it has finish it will take you around 6 hours. Why use an item with not the same stat... well exp is giving according to a difficulty level, for a common stat so putting a stat that does not belong there will yield extra more exp but thats my personal experience --Cizagna (Talk) 16:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :But,If it fails, does it still give xp?Cuz the problem you get if it doesn't is that adding a "forgeign" stat to the item, means lower succes rate,iow less total xp ----------------------------------------------------------- Just adding my personal experience regarding shoemagus. level 1-41: Adventurer Boots. Used small runes (fo and ine) just raising one stat to 10, then switching for another stat, and so on. It takes a while but it's cheap I guess. level 41-50: Feudala Belt. Used small runes (vie and ine) and kept throwing some do runes (damage) to keep it maxed. level 50-63: Bwork Chief Briefs. Juggled strenght, agility, vitality and damage (keeping them always balanced). Started using some Pa runes (3 times the power). level 63-80: Ditchy Belt. Worked with chance, agility and vitality (using normal and Pa runes). level 80-100: Still Sandals. Cheap equipment (taking into account the level). One boot(s) was enough to get the last 20 levels. Used normal and Pa vie runes, and worked with damage and heals. Expensive runes, but luckily I had access to them from a guildie. I wasted around 200 heals and 200 do runes. Each rune that sticks gives a whooping 500xp. Enjoy your level 100 shoemagus! -- (talk) 18:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Sonoda Recommended items for the three maguses I only really have experience with Jewelmagus, I have no idea what the best items to mage the other two up to 100 are, and no idea how the weapon maguses work. If someone from each of these professions could leave their opinions on what items to use here, with links and levels, we could merge it into the current guide. JEWELLER Adventurer Amulet lvl 1 Gobball Amulet lvl 3 Ecaflip's Luck (item) lvl 20 Royal Gobball Amulet lvl 50 Royal Pippin Amublop or any of the other four, but I find Fo runes are cheaper - lvl 80 Bwork Chief Bracelet lvl 100 Elya Wood's Talisman lvl 135 That's about as far as the markets go on Solar, unless you want to mage an Ougaamulet for nine million kamas. ~Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) 03:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I kept using Fo and Age runes on a Bwork Chief Bracelet from lvl 60 to 100 and it took me only a few hours. Elya Wood's Talisman is a little costly. Level 60 (My own experience) I'm lvl'ing my wand magus. Today, I lvl'd from 48~65. I leveled it by keep variating ine/sa/vi/cha runes on a "Wand Else?". It almost never succeeded (I used most times Pa runes) and it was often just statless. But, when I hit 59.5 after some desperate mass crafting, and turned back to the Wand Else? something weird happend. I hit lvl 60, and after that, it worked in all of a sudden. I got it to the max stats, while one level before that, I wasn't even able to maintain any stats on it. I'm sure it happened strait after I hit level 60, but I've no idea what's the cause. Maybe someone here could explain it to me?xD Regards, Jostieboy.-- (talk) 16:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC)